One Shot Flower Challenge
by Evelyn Mavelle
Summary: Second Story: Edward wants to be there for her when she’s going through the loss of her parents.
1. Sweet William

**One Shot Flower Challenge**

**A/N: I've never considered doing a challenge before, but then I realized I have so many unused ideas:D It's called the flower challenged for a reason: you'll see why **

**Story Summary: Winry is tired of Edward's run away attempts. Now she's about to prove that he's stuck with her for life.**

**Sweet William**

_**Grant Me a Smile**_

The wind whipped mercifully through the trees where they whispered their secrets of the world to one another. The windmills made their gradual turns while the rain broke down, soaking anything in its way. Nothing changed: the rain came down once again, and it's been the same way for weeks. A pair of rigid azure eyes stared out the window, letting a miserable sigh run through her lips.

_Pitter Patter_

That sound was tentative in her mind as she wished to go outdoors. Fingering the flower prints on her dress, she stared down. "They're going to catch a cold and now granny's going to blame me." After that came out of her mouth, she willed herself to her feet and dashed down the hallway. Pumping her small arms to pick up some speed. She was only eight years old at the time; she had enough energy to spare, but not enough velocity to do certain tasks. Her current goal was to go fetch Edward and Alphonse; she could feel the heat in her cheeks increase. Anger spilled through her veins with a vengeance.

'They said they'd be back by now!'

"Hey, Winry."

Skidding to a halt, she turned indignantly at the sound of Edward Elric. "I thought you left," Eyeing him, she noticed that he wasn't soaked to the bone like she expected. In fact, he wasn't even wet! "And I thought you went outside…" The twitching of her eyebrow gave Edward a hint that he was about to be screamed at.

"Well, it's a funny story, right Al? Al?" His back up had run away from the situation. 'Traitor!' He growled menacingly in his mind.

"Really? Then I'd really like to hear it." Her tone wasn't chipper, and that was a sure sign that something was going to happen.

"Actually, you wouldn't find it funny at all! Your sense of humor is too dry!"

"Or maybe you just need to stop being a stick in the mud!"

This was one of their consistent arguments. It's always about what boys want, and she was growing tired of it. Was she too girly? Grounding her teeth in an angry curve, she grabbed his hand willfully. "Now it's my turn to spend time with you!" She declared, taking Edward off guard but he allowed her to take him along, but not without a complaint.

"No! I don't want to listen to Automail junkie talk!"

Not saying a word was the biggest challenge Winry had to face. A secret smile remained unknown to her playmate and friend. Bangs shadowing her eyes, Edward could've sworn he had seen that psychotic spark that always caressed the bright blue eyes of Winry.

* * *

Her room was the same as usual, messy with a few dolls lounging around, and a few set of close carelessly thrown to the ground. "You know, Ed, I don't really understand why you can't play with both Al and me…" She started as she rummaged through her drawer, trusting Edward to stay put, which he did. Though the strange look he had given her went unnoticed. "And it's not fair that you two keep secrets, and I'm sick of it." Pulling away from her drawer, he can tell she had something in her hands, but wasn't able to tell what it was. "So I made these for us, so then maybe you'd get used to being around me again."

Before he knew it, a handcuff slapped on his wrist and noisily locked. Staring down at their hands as Winry attached the other to her wrist. His eyebrows twitched as he tugged lightly at the confinement. Meeting her eyes once more, they held an innocent yet merciless look to them (Edward didn't even think that, that was a possible combination). "How the hell are we supposed eat with these things on?!" He accused: of course his first thought would be food. "Al! Hurry up, the wicked witch caught in her claws!" Screaming in hopes for Alphonse to come to his rescue, his brother never came but it earned him a well-earned swipe with a fist across the head.

"Sit down." He didn't listen and her patience ticked while his was long gone. "Do you have a key for these?" Blinking with confusion, Winry looked around and that immediately answered his question. "You tied me to you and you don't even have a key?!" Her silence made him quite after a moment. "If you wanted to play all you had to do was ask me!"

Tears burned at her eyes as she heard this, she wasn't going to let her voice go unheard while she had the chance. "You always go off with Al and never ask me if I want to come too! And don't say because you're both boys, because I don't want to hear it! I want to go swim with you guys whenever you go to the lake, I want to go climb trees with you guys whenever you do."

Watching the tears fall, he grew somewhat awkward: not really sure what to do except one thing. Hugging his friend, he smiled but Winry didn't catch it. "Well, maybe you should follow anyway. You're the one who stopped." A chuckle rumbled in his throat. "You're a crybaby, you know that?" Feeling the pressure of the handcuffs increase, he pulled away from her and the handcuffs no longer burned his flesh.

"They're really starting to hurt… I put them on too tight…" She smiled softly through her tears, and Edward couldn't help but hold in some pride at seeing her smile.

"Yeah, well, we better go tell Granny before she gets worried."

"You're not going to tell on me are you?"

Edward stared at her for a minute before smiling.

"I'll just tell her Al did it."

* * *

**(Whoo! I finished it:D The Sweet William means Grant me a smile. xD I stated that before, but just in case no one caught on! Please review:D)**


	2. Petunia

**Story Summary: Edward wants to be there for her when she's going through the loss of her parents.**

**Petunia **

**_Your Presence Soothes Me_**

Something in her mind told her that it something was going to happen, but nonetheless she went outside, thinking it as nothing but a out of the ordinary sense of insecurity. A couple weeks passed since the death of her parents, and for those two weeks she had captivated herself in the Rockbell residence, almost too ashamed to face Edward the during that time.

Her outburst made her somewhat nervous to face the Elric brothers again, so today she planned on playing by herself: maybe with a friend in tow. The loss was still so fresh in her mind, but she learned from her Grandmother that she couldn't let that stop her from having a good life. At age eight, she understood what that meant. Meaning she had to distract herself from what was in the past. But she didn't know how she was going to that, Pinako told her that going outside would be a start, and here she is.

Trudging down a mucky path, she kept her eyes down at the grimy surface. Kicking at a rock that was in her path, she noticed another pair of shoes. Blinking somewhat, she looked up to meet with golden irises that always seemed to sharpen when curious, only this time they were full of disgruntlement.

"You finally got out of the shell,"

His voice startled her for a moment, after regaining composure she glanced down to the floor beneath. "I'm sorry about what. It was an accident!"

"Calm down, Win." He huffed, grabbing her hand and tugging at it lightly. "If you didn't come out, I would've forced you out! That's where I was going, to your house." His mouth formed a scowl as they walked a good ten feet. "You really know how to worry Al to death, you know that?" He didn't want to admit how worried he was for his friend in fear that she'd call him some sort of name.

"Al was worried?" She didn't know why she was surprised; a smile crept on her lips. "I didn't mean to worry you guys, honest… I just didn't know what to do." Her voice was small and almost inaudible, she clung to his side, arms wrapped around his waist. The action almost resulted into him slipping from his balance. Enduring in the contact, Edward couldn't help but think of his victory. 'Ha! Al, I finally proved you wrong!' The seriousness caught on to the boy, and he felt the small shoulders quiver against his arms.

"Things will get better, Winry, you'll see…" He hoped that his words were enough. "I promise."

Without protesting, she nodded against his shirt, earning an unknown smile. "Really?" Her tone was hopeful yet sad at the same time. Tear stained face stared up at his own, checking his features.

"Definitely."

The smile grew for the first time all day; to Edward it was like the mucky day brightened up.

"Next time you cry, you'll be laughing too!"

"How can you laugh and cry at the same time?"

"I don't know: mom said it's what people do at weddings."

"Ed… Do you think I'll ever get married?"

"Pfft. You'll be marrying me when we're older!"

"Dream on, Ed." And then, Winry laughed, her nerves were no longer wreaking havoc to her soul. Being around Edward soothed her in a way she couldn't make sense of. The moments they shared were somewhat disgruntled because of their gender differences, but above all it had a promising affection.

* * *

**(Yay! I finally finished this one! XD Sorry it's so short, the next story will be even longer! )**


	3. Apology Note!

Life has been so crazy! Gah! Okay, so I know I promised you guys a chapter... Only for it to never come. x.x I'M SUPER SORRY! I have been without internet/computer when I actually did have the time to do it. -_-; BUT! Now I have internet and computer access for a good while! And I don't have school to get in the way of my updating! ^^ I just graduated high school last June! Yay! Haha, yeah I know... I'm twenty years old and graduated high school. XD At least I stuck it out, right? I finally moved out of my parents house and I'm now living with my fiancee- She's also a fellow fanfiction user! We actually made a collaboration pen-name: Evelyn Panda. So if you want to check out the stories we're doing together that would be awesome! I've been feeling a lot better lately, I guess the reason why I was sick all the time was because of all the stress.

Blahh.

Anyways! I feel horrible for leaving you guys hanging like that! I just hope you guys haven't forgotten about me. Or abandoned this story. D: I'm going to update it tonight, if not tonight, then tomorrow for sure. This is a promise. -Nodnod- I really appreciate all of those people who faithfully stuck by me in this story.

Forgive me?


End file.
